A technique in a vehicle having an engine used as a power source and an automatic transmission has been proposed for controlling the automatic transmission to keep an engine rotation speed high during running on a slope road as compared to running on a flat road. A device described in Patent Document 1 is an example thereof and, during running on an uphill road, the engine rotation speed is maintained at predetermined high rotation by limiting an upshift or performing a downshift in the automatic transmission regardless of a return operation of an accelerator pedal, so as to improve a reacceleration performance. Patent Document 2 describes a technique of improving an acceleration feeling by making the engine rotation speed higher than usual at the time of power-on running (running with an accelerator pedal being pressed) on an uphill road.